


Glimpses of Heaven in Everyday

by delightfulship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff here and there, harry can see spirits, liam is louis' roommate, louis is dealing with loss, niall is the first spirit harry ever sees, nick is harry's rommmate, zayn wants closure with louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulship/pseuds/delightfulship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I don’t think I am ever going to get use to you talking to spirits.” Nick spoke from the couch.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Harry sighed and murmured. “Me neither.” </i></p><p> </p><p>or an AU! where Harry can see spirits and helps them cross over to the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses of Heaven in Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly got so excited when I thought of the idea to write this story. I haven't seen really anything like it and that sort of gave me a lot of motivation to write a few thousand words each day. I really hope you guys like it as much as I have liked writing it! 
> 
> Also, if there are any grammar errors or what not don't be afraid to point them out. I have proof read through it a few times, but I could have missed something. who knows!
> 
> Sort of like a ghost whisperer AU! that's where I got the idea from anyways, so disclaimer there.

Harry has had ‘special powers’ as his grandmother would call them ever since he could remember. 

It all started in 3rd grade when Harry saw another little boy like himself sitting in the sandbox all alone. Like the social butterfly that Harry is he just had to go over and greet the other boy because he thought nobody should every play by themselves. Harry walked up the little boy with his lop-sided grin and pearly whites shinning bright (with a few baby teeth missing.)

“Hello!” Harry chirped. “I’m Harry!”

The little boy stared up at Harry with wide eyes. 

“Y-You can see me?” The little boy stuttered out while pointing at himself.

“Of course I can, silly!” Harry replied with a little giggle.

“Nobody has ever been able to see my before.” The little boy frowned. “You’re the first person to ever notice me.”

“I don’t know why nobody else has ever noticed you, you seem really nice. But, you never did tell me your name.” Harry implied sitting beside the boy in the sandbox.

“I’m Niall!” Niall said with a big grin. 

“It’s nice to meet you Niall.” Harry added. “Your accent sounds different from mine though. Where are you from?”

“Ireland!” Niall replied while grabbing the shovel, scooping sand into the bucket.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. “Where is Ireland?”

Niall shrugged, “Beats me. But, let’s build a sand castle!”

“Let’s do it!” Harry giggled with a smile spread across his face.

The rest of recess Harry accompanied Niall in the sandbox and they built a sand castle together. In that short period of time Harry learned a lot about Niall. He learned that Niall loved to play footie, he had an older brother, he wants to be a rock star when he grows up (Harry agreed that they would both start a band together) and his favorite time during school was indeed snack time. Harry enjoyed being around Niall a lot because they had things in common and he was really nice. But he was so caught up in Niall he didn’t hear the bell ring and he could hear his teacher calling his name in the distance. 

“Harry! It’s time to come inside!” Mrs. Anderson yelled.

Harry looked over at Niall. “Are you coming?”

“I don’t think so.” Niall frowned.

“But, you just can’t stay out here.” Harry stood up and reached out for Niall’s hand. “Come on. I am not leaving you out here all alone.”

Niall smiled up at Harry. “Alright, let’s go.”

Harry linked his fingers with Niall and they walked over to Mrs. Anderson together. Harry kept saying things over to Niall to give him reassurance and comfort. When he finally walked up to Mrs. Anderson her face was filled with confusion.

“Who are you talking to Harry?” Mrs. Anderson asked.

“My friend Niall, he is standing right next to me, don’t you see him?” Harry spoke.

“There is nobody next to you, Harry.” Mrs. Anderson said with a slight chuckle.

Harry glanced next to him and Niall was gone. He was completely and utterly confused and that was the only way he could put it. One moment they were playing in the sandbox, building a sand castle, talking and giggling. Next moment Niall is no longer beside him and Harry couldn’t think of an explanation, well, an explanation a 3rd grader could come up with anyways. 

When Harry’s Mum picked him up from school Harry couldn’t help but tell his Mum about it. His Mum glanced in the rear view mirror with a small frown and sighed. 

“What would you think about Grammy coming to visit?” Anne asked still glancing at Harry in the rear view mirror.

“Yay Grammy!” Harry cheered as he bounced in his seat. 

When they got home Anne told Harry to go in the living room and watch cartoons on the telly while she called Grammy. Harry gladly did as he was told because what 3rd grader didn’t love cartoons? Weird ones would be Harry’s reply. While Harry was watching Spongebob and laughing along to the ruckus Spongebob and Patrick were causing he could feel his tummy grumble. He jumped off the sofa and made his way into the kitchen to fetch himself an after school snack, but he couldn’t help himself from stopping and hearing the conversation between his Mum and Grammy. 

“He is already seeing them Mum. I-I just don’t understand…I don’t see anything at all and I don’t understand why it passed down to Harry, especially at such a young age. It wasn’t even passed on to Gemma.” Anne sighed into the phone.

Harry scrunched his face together in confusion because he had no idea what they were talking about. 

“Do you think you could come by tonight...Great, that’s great, you can talk to him about it tonight…he was just so confused Mum and I had no idea what to tell him because well…I don’t have the powers you and Harry have….Yeah, Yeah…..I will see you tonight….Love you too, Bye.” Anne said and hung up the phone.

“What powers do I have Mummy?” Harry asked while looking at his Mum.

Anne sighed. “Grammy will tell you all about them when she gets here. Want to help me with dinner?”

Harry’s face broke out into a smile. “Yeah!”

Anne smiled back at her son. “Great, let’s get cooking! Grab a pot from the bottom shelf sweetheart.”

“Are my powers like superhero powers?” Harry went on as he grabbed the pot from the bottom shelf, then handed it to his Mum.

Anne set the pot on the stove and lifted Harry up so he was sitting on the counter. 

“Sort of like superhero powers, yeah.” Anne replied with a smile. 

“Knock knock!” Grammy yelled through the house.

“Grammy!” Harry shouted and jumped off the counter, running into his Grammy’s arms.

Grammy chuckled and wrapped her arms around him. “I swear you get bigger and bigger each time I see you darling.” 

“Mummy says it’s because I eat all my vegetables!” Harry beamed while pulling away from his Grammy.

“I am sure that’s it.” Grammy replied with a beaming smile.

Grammy walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. 

“Would you like some tea Mum?” Anne asked.

“That would be lovely, thank you dear. Come sit next to me Harry.” Grammy said and Harry did as he was told and sat next to her.

“Your mum was telling me about your friend Niall.” Grammy stated as Anne poured her a cup of tea. 

“Yeah! I was telling Mrs. Anderson about him, but she said she couldn’t see him! Then when I looked next to me he was gone! Just like a magician!” Harry exclaimed while flailing his arms around for emphasis.

Grammy chuckled. “He sort of did vanish like a magician.” Grammy took a sip of tea before she continued. “Remember when Truffles died Harry?” 

Harry frowned. How could he forget? It was the first pet he had ever owned, she ended up escaping out of the house and getting hit by a car. “Yeah, I remember.”

“And where did we say she went when she died?” Grammy asked with her tea cup resting in her hand. 

“Heaven, you and mummy said she went up to heaven.” Harry replied looking at his Grammy with sad eyes. 

“Well, when some people die, they don’t go up to heaven. Not right away anyways.” Grammy emphasized while taking another sip of her tea.

“Then where do they go until they get to go to heaven?” Harry questioned furrowing his eyebrows together. 

“They stay on earth. I like to call them earth-bound spirits. They are usually still on earth because they have unfinished business to attend to.”Grammy set down her cup of tea and rested her hands on Harry’s hand. “Your friend Niall was an earthbound spirit and that’s why only you could see him and not Mrs. Anderson.”

“You mean Niall was dead?!” Harry wailed with tears forming in his green eyes.

“Sweetheart, please don’t cry. I know you don’t understand this fully, but you have such a special gift. You can communicate with the dead Harry. I know that sounds a little terrifying, especially for a boy as young as you, but you can help so many people. I have helped so many people and although most people don’t really understand it either, nothing feels better then helping a family overcome their loss. It’s not always going to be easy, but it’s always worth it in the end and I promise you that.” Grammy said with a little smile.

That’s where it all began.

~ 

Harry was sipping on his cup of tea with his laptop placed in front of him. He sighed as he looked at the empty word document that was also in front of him, he knew this paper was going to be the death of him. Nobody in Harry’s family understood why he was majoring in Engineering and to be honest Harry didn’t understand it himself. All of his friends were going off to uni and Harry didn’t want to be the only one out of his friends to stick around in Holmes Chapel. Don’t get him wrong. He loves Holmes Chapel just as much as the next person who lived there, but he didn’t want to be the only 17 year old that stuck around. 

“Paper not coming along so well?” Nick asked with smirk while sitting in front of Harry.

Nick Grimshaw was the first friend Harry made at uni and for the past two years they have been pretty close. Nick was the only person to know of his ‘special powers’ because Harry was tired of not having anyone to go to about it while he was at uni. Nick and he developed a great friendship and Harry had just hoped and prayed that Nick wouldn’t run off on him or call him crazy. At first Nick did think it was a big joke, but then surely Harry replied to him telling him it was far from a joke. Nick eventually did come around to it and he didn’t run off or call Harry crazy which was a big accomplishment on his part. They have been best mates ever since.

“No.” Harry said while running his hands through his hair.

“What would you say if I could brighten your day a little?” Nick replied while raising one of his eyebrows.

“Hit me with it then.” Harry said with a light chuckle and shutting his laptop.

“What would you say if I could get you out of your dorm room? Away from your annoying and irresponsible roommate,” Nick informed.

“I would cook dinner for you for the next month. This better not be a sick game either. You know how much I hate my roommate.” Harry confessed with his eyes going wide.  
Hate isn’t an understatement either. Harry legitimately hates his roommate. His roommates name is Josh and Nick is right, he is annoying and irresponsible. He is annoying because he always borrows Harry’s things without asking like for example his clothes, he also brings home random girls (especially on nights where Harry is trying to study, Harry swore he always planned his shags during those times) and there were nights he would come in completely fucked and knock things over in the process which woke Harry up. He is irresponsible because he forgot to lock their dorm room one time and somebody stole Harry’s ipod. That threw in the towel and that is when Harry actually hated him.

Nick slid a key over to Harry. “Well you better get cooking because I just bought us a flat.”

“Are you joking? This isn’t some sick joke, right? I’m not being punked?” Harry skepticized while narrowing his eyes towards Nick.

Nick chuckled. “No, it’s not a sick joke. I bought a flat, I needed a roommate, and I knew how much you hated yours, so I figured you would be the perfect candidate.” 

“Oh my god, I could kiss you right now, but I won’t.” Harry said while grabbing the key.

“Yeah, please don’t.” Nick replied while putting his hands up in defense. 

“What apartment complex? What number?” Harry shrieked while slipping the key onto the rest of his keys.

“Silver Springs and number 234, it’s a really nice pla-“ 

Harry soon drowned out Nick’s talking when he looked to the right and saw an older lady sitting across from a younger boy. 

“Come on. You need to talk to her.” The older lady demanded while a younger girl walked past the boy, who was too busy focusing on his laptop. 

Harry smiled to himself while he stared at the older lady, but he was soon broken out of his trance when Nick waved his hand in front of his face.

“Hello? Earth to Harry? Wait ― you see a spirit, don’t you?” Nick implied while tilting his head a little.

“Yeah, I do.” Harry smiled. “See the boy over there?” Nick nodded. “There is an old lady across from him. I am assuming it’s his Mum because she won’t stop telling him to talk to that girl.” Harry spoke while pointing to the younger girl. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Nick asked with a small hopeful smile.

“Nah, if it’s meant to be it’s meant to be, you know?” Harry pointed out while finishing his tea. “Let’s go check out or new apartment, shall we?

“Let’s!”Nick exclaimed.

With that they left the coffee shop and were off to their new apartment.

~ 

“It’s so perfect!” Harry squealed while shaking his arms.

“If you ever squeal like that again I am kicking you out.” Nick grinned and shut the door behind him.

The apartment wasn’t all that much, but Harry was willing to take anything to move out of his door room away from his annoying roommate. The living room held a sofa and television (which looked like that’s all it was meant to hold), the kitchen was a little on the small side, but Harry could make it work and the two bedrooms and bathroom were down the hallway. It was a little on the small side but it felt so homey and that’s all Harry could ever want. 

“Deal, no more squealing.” Harry chuckled. “But, this place is perfect Nick.” 

“I wouldn’t say perfect, but it does feel like home.” Nick replied while wrapping one arm around Harry’s shoulder. 

“That it does Grimmy that it does.” Harry sighed. “We should run back to my dorm so I can get my things though.”

“Let’s getting going then!” Nick exclaimed. 

Moving from Harry’s dorm into the apartment wasn’t that much of a hassle because Harry didn’t have that much stuff to begin with. Nick already supplied Harry with a bed (which Harry implied he would pay him back for it) and all Harry really had were his clothes, laptop and few other knickknacks, but that was all he ever really needed.   
Once Harry was done unpacking a few of his things he made his way out into the living room and plopped onto the sofa next to Nick.

“So, what do you want for dinner? I am cooking for the next month.” Harry grinned and Nick chuckled.

“I already ordered a few pizzas, but you can start cooking for me tomorrow.” Nick winked and this time Harry chuckled. 

“You got it.” Harry responded with a thumbs up. 

The doorbell rang and Nick hopped up from the couch to answer it.

“Harry, come here!” Nick yelled and Harry got up from the couch, walking to the door.

“You short on money for the pizza or so-“ Harry stopped in mid-sentence because the person standing in front of him was not the pizza boy or girl. 

“Hi, I’m Liam! I am your next door neighbor. Just thought that I would be a good neighbor and introduce myself, you know?” Liam grinned.

“You can see me!” The boy with the raven hair exclaimed. 

“Erm – Yeah, Yeah I can.” Harry murmured.

“Sorry, what was that?” Liam replied his face in utter confusion.

“I said I’m Harry and this is Nick, pleasure to meet you Liam.” Harry smiled extended his hand out to shake Liam’s.

“Pleasure to meet the both of you too,” Liam spoke while shaking Harry’s hand. “I also have a roommate, his name is Louis. He wasn’t feeling the best, so maybe you can meet him another time.”

“How can you see me? Oh my god, this is great.” The raven haired boy shrieked. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Harry nodded while ignoring the raven haired boy. “See ya Liam!”

Harry shut the door and Nick looked at him, but before he could say anything Harry beat him to it.

“There is a spirit with us, right now.” Harry sighed while running his hands through his hair.

“That explains why you were acting a little odd.” Nick confessed.

“You still haven’t told me why you can see me, but nobody else can’t.” The raven haired boy said a little annoyed.

“I have been wondering the same thing for years. So I will let you know when I figure it out.” Harry snapped at him.

“Oh, sassy, I like you already. I’m Zayn before you ask.” Zayn smirked. 

“I’m Harry. Now, what are you doing here Zayn?” Harry asked with his patience running out. 

Zayn shrugged. “Beats me, all I remember is being in a car and the next thing I know I’m dead.”

“Well, why haven’t you crossed over?” Harry implied while raising one eyebrow. 

“Louis.” Zayn sighed.

“My neighbor? You know him?” Harry said more as a statement then a question.

“H-He was actually my boyfriend.” Zayn stuttered out while looking at the floor, hand resting on the back of his neck. 

Harry frowned. “I’m sorry. When did you pass? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I passed away a little over a month ago.” Zayn sighed. “Louis has been an absolute wreck since then and that’s why Liam had moved in, everyone was so scared he was or is going to do something stupid. Sometimes he calls out my name like he can feel my presence and that’s why I can’t leave Louis behind. Well not yet anyways. Not until he is better.”

Harry pursed his lips together. “You sticking around is only going to make it harder for Louis to move on. Believe me.”

“There is no way in hell I am leaving. You can’t make me.” Zayn snapped. 

“You’re right. I can’t make you leave. But, you are going to have to cross over eventually and I am here to help if you need it.” Harry nodded.

Zayn huffed and like that he was gone. 

“I don’t think I am ever going to get use to you talking to spirits.” Nick spoke from the couch.

Harry sighed and murmured. “Me neither.”

~ 

Harry woke up to the sun peaking through his curtains. He glanced at his clock and it read 6:00 AM. Harry huffed in annoyance because he knew he wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep. He was so used to waking up early for uni that he figured he was probably going to be waking up this early all break. 

He slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of track pants and a shirt. He made his way out of his room, down the hall and to the kitchen to make some tea. He knew nick wasn’t going to be awake for another half hour because he doesn’t need to be at the radio station until 7:00 and he likes to sleep in as much as possible. He filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove. 

Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Zayn ever since he met him last night. He could tell Zayn was just as old as him, maybe even a little bit older. Harry hated when he saw people as young as Zayn because that means their _dead_ and they had so much going for them. He actually feels bad for all the spirits he sees because all he could think about was their wife or husband, boyfriend or girlfriend, family and friends. Sometimes he even thought of the simple things like where did they work? What did they have for breakfast this morning? Did they have any pets they left behind? Most importantly Harry couldn’t stop thinking about Louis, Zayn’s boyfriend. He couldn’t imagine what he has been going through and what he has been feeling. Well, actually, he sort of could.

Everything was always so much easier when Harry’s grandmother was around. Whenever he didn’t know how to deal with a situation of a spirit he could always go to her and she would know what do. But, he has been alone trying to figure things out for the past 3 years. Harry was 16 year olds when his grandmother passed away and he could still remember when his mother told him and how he felt. 

The day was November 16th, 2010 and Harry had just gotten home from school. When he walked into the kitchen his mother was crying and he knew something was wrong. When his mother told him to sit down and she told him the news Harry went absolutely ballistic. He ran out of the kitchen and out of the house. He had no idea where his feet were leading him, but he just wanted to run until the pain stopped. He wanted to run to the point of exhaustion to where he would pass out, wake up and it would have been all just a dream. His grandmother was his rock and without her he felt so alone. He felt like nobody would ever understand him like his grandmother did and he was right. Harry never did see his grandmother when she left, but that means she passed over easily and that was all he ever could have wanted.

The whistling from the kettle caused Harry to jump and break him out of his thoughts. He took the kettle and poured the water into two mugs. He grabbed to two bags from the cabinet and placed one into each mug. Once the tea was done settling he grabbed the milk and sugar and made his and Nick’s tea exactly how they liked it. 

“What are you doing up so early?” Nick asked. 

“Couldn’t sleep in; guess uni does that to you.” Harry replied with a weak smile.

“Are one of those for me?” Nick questioned pointing to one of the mugs. 

“Of course.” Harry said while handing Nick his cup of tea.

“You’re the best. I made a good choice picking you as a roommate.” Nick said with a smile while bringing the mug up to his lips.

“That you did.” Harry nodded proudly.

Nick glanced down at his watch. “Shoot. I have to go or I am going to be late. I expect dinner when I get home.”

“You got it.” Harry chuckled.

“Cheers.” Nick spoke while raising his mug up and with that he was out the door.

“I thought he would never leave.” Zayn groaned while sitting on the counter.

Harry jumped and held his hand to his chest. “Don’t scare me like that.”

“I thought you would be use to it by now.” Zayn smirked.

“I’m never going to be used to it I think. I’m surprised you even came back around. You seemed pretty upset with him.” Harry replied while leaning against the counter, sipping his tea.

Zayn pursed his lips together and let out a sigh. “I was. Still kinda am if I am being honest. But, you need to go talk to Louis. Tell him you can see me, you know? Then you can tell him that I said he needs to stop wallowing around all day long. It’s only going to make him more depressed.”

Harry let out a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Zayn said while bringing his eyebrows together.

“I don’t want Louis’ first impression of me to think I am crazy.” Harry explained while finishing off his tea and putting the mug in the sink.

“Well go over and talk to him at least. He is lonely and Liam had to go off to work.” Zayn spoke while hopping off the counter. “He is already awake too. I went and checked so you can’t say it’s too early or that he might be sleeping.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, I will go over there. Just try not to make me look crazy or anything. Can you do that?”

Zayn pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the zipper.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Great. Let’s go.”

Harry walked out of the kitchen and out of his apartment to the next door over. He knocked on the door and it felt like a minute had already passed by.

“Maybe he fell back asleep.” Harry shrugged.

But before Zayn could reply the door opened and Louis was standing on the other side.

“Wow. He looks a proper mess.” Zayn frowned. 

“I’m Harry.” Harry smiled ignoring Zayn’s comment.

“And what do you want?” Louis snapped.

Harry recoiled a little. “Um, I was just wondering if I could have some sugar. I know that sounds completely cliché, but Nick didn’t have any and I am used to having tea every morning.” 

So Harry bended the truth a little bit. Sue him. 

“Uh, yeah sure, come in, sorry I snapped at you, things just haven’t been that great lately.” Louis replied while stepping aside so Harry could come in.

“S’okay. Everything can’t always be great all the time, now can they?” Harry questioned while stepping into the apartment.

“Guess not.” Louis shrugged while walking to the kitchen to fetch the sugar.

Harry walked around the living room of the apartment admiring the pictures frames that were hanging on the walls and some placed on the book shelf. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a picture of Zayn and Louis.

“That’s when we all went camping together, the mates and I. I can still remember that weekend completely. That is actually the weekend Louis and I first shagged.” Zayn said while letting out a choked sob.

“Gross yet sweet,” Harry chuckled, still admiring the picture.

“Um, I just got you a cup if that is alright?” Louis asked while walking over to Harry with the bag of sugar.

“That’s fine, thank you.” Harry smiled while taking the bag of sugar. “If you don’t mind me asking, who is the boy in the picture with you?”

Louis frowned. “My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now I suppose. He died a little over a month ago, car accident. The paramedics said he died instantly at the scene, but I guess that happens when a semi truck plows into your car.” 

Louis could feel tears form in the corner of his eyes but he quickly wiped them away.

“I am so sorry for your loss. I know how it feels to lose somebody incredibly important to you.” Harry replied, pursing his lips together. 

“Who did you lose?” Louis asked but suddenly his eyes went wide. “Wow, don’t feel the need to answer that. That question was terribly rude.”

Harry let out a small chuckle. “It’s okay. I lost my Nan about 3 years ago.”

“I’m sorry. I suppose it doesn’t get easier, does it?” Louis questioned with a frown. 

“No, it honestly doesn’t. I mean, the pain does hurt less and less as the months and years go on, but it’s always going to be there, you know?” Harry confessed.

Louis let out a small scoff. “Sort of seems like the opposite to me.”

“Well, everybody handles pain differently. Just think, would Zayn want you to be wallowing around the whole time?” Harry asked.

“No.” Louis and Zayn said at the same time. 

That caused Harry to smile. “Then I think you should do your best and try not to wallow anymore.”

“It’s just really hard. I-I was so sure I was in love with him and now he is gone forever.” Louis let out a choked sob. 

“God, I was in love with you too Louis.” Zayn cried. 

“I’m sure he was in love with you too, you know? You both look so happy in this picture and the way he looks at you is like he is in love with you, he would want you to be happy though.” Harry opened his arms. “Hug?”

Louis let out a little chuckle and accepted Harry’s offer.

“It’s so weird though.” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear.

“What’s weird?” Harry murmured.

“I feel like I can still feel his presence around the apartment. There are times where I will catch random whiffs of his cologne, but I haven’t touched it ever since he has left.” Louis let out a pathetic scoff. “I sound crazy, don’t I?”

“No,” Harry admitted. “You don’t sound crazy at all.”

“Don’t sound so convinced Haz.” Louis replied while pulling out of the hug.

“Haz?” Harry asked tilting his head a little to the side.

“Sorry, just sort of slipped off my tongue. I can call you Harry if you don-“

“No it’s okay. I like it.” Harry interrupted with a smile and Louis nodded.

“So do I.”

“How about I go drop off this sugar at my apartment and we can hang out today. We can have a movie day or something, if you want to of course.” Harry said. 

“Sounds lovely, I haven’t really had any social interaction besides Liam and maybe now he will get off my back.” Louis replied with a slight chuckle.

“Maybe,” Harry grinned. “Just let me go drop off this sugar and I will be back over.”

“Alright,” Louis nodded. “The door will be unlocked so just come right in.”

“Will do,” Harry replied and walked out of Louis’ apartment with the bag of sugar in his hand.

When he got into his apartment he went into the kitchen and set the bag of sugar on the table. 

“I think this will be good for him, you will be good for him, you know?” Zayn spoke while leaning against the door frame. 

“Really?” Harry skepticized.

“Yes really. You can only handle so much Liam before you want to move out yourself. I think you two will become the best of mates.” Zayn grinned. 

“I think we will too, he doesn’t seem like such a bad guy. It’s always nice having someone around who understands the tough situations you’re going through.” Harry said while leaning against the counter.

“His favorite movie is Grease. He played Danny Zuko in a school play.” Zayn chuckled to himself. “He was really good at it too.”

“Oh I have to see that.” Harry grinned, chuckling too. 

“His mum still has the tape somewhere. If you guys do get close I’m sure she would love to show it to you.” Zayn said. 

“Maybe, I should get back over to Louis’ flat though, just told him I was going to drop off the sugar.” Harry replied and Zayn nodded.

“Yeah, you two crazy kids have fun, but not too much fun.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Come on. Just come with me, it’s not like Louis is going to know.”

“Are you sure?” Zayn questioned.

“Absolutely, come on.” Harry smiled, knowing that he absolutely did mean it. 

Zayn was right behind Harry as he left the apartment and re-entered Louis’ once more. 

“Lou? It’s just me!” Harry shouted as closed the door behind him.

“Just in the kitchen! The movies are right beside the TV take your pick!” Louis shouted back.

Harry made his way over to the TV and looked at the choices he had to pick from. Harry scanned through the rows and rows of movies until he finally decided on The Proposal because Harry sort of had a weakness for romantic-comedies and nobody had to know that, nobody besides him anyways. 

“Ahh, nice pick!” Zayn grinned as he sat on the floor in front of the sofa. 

Louis trailed out of the kitchen, two cups of tea in hand and plopped himself onto the couch.

“The Proposal, nice pick,” Louis smiled while bringing the mug to his lips.

“I think everybody loves this movie to be honest. Can’t really go wrong with picking it,” Harry replied as he tried to figure out how to work the DVD player.

Louis chuckled. “Allow me; this thing can be pretty confusing.”

Harry moved out the way and plopped himself onto the couch this time.

“I didn’t know how you liked your tea so I just made it like mine. Hope you don’t mine.” Louis said as he put in the movie.

“Nope, not really all that picky with my tea, so don’t worry.” Harry smirked while grabbing his cup of tea, taking a sip of it.

“Well,” Louis replied while standing up, grabbing the remote and sitting on the couch. “Let’s get this movie started then.” 

Harry smirked while looking directly at the TV avoiding Louis’ gaze. “Let’s,” 

Throughout the rest of the day Harry and Louis spent the day just how they had planned, watching movies. But eventually during the day Louis offered to order take out and then they bickered about who was going to pay – Harry lost – because Louis would never let a guest in his apartment pay for a meal. So they sat on the couch, eating Chinese takeout and watching movies from romance to comedies to musicals. They smiled, they laughed and they even cried a little at some parts that they would never admit to doing so. Whenever one of them would tear up they would pretend not to catch each other in the act. Harry would smile when he would hear Louis sniffle and Louis would smile when Harry lifted up his hand to wipe the tears away.

Harry eventually had forgotten that Zayn was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa. But when Harry looked in the direction to where Zayn was sitting, he was gone. Harry frowned a little because he didn’t mean to forget about Zayn and drive him away; he was just having so much fun with Louis. Harry could tell that Louis was having fun with him too because of the way he was smiling and laughing throughout the day. Harry thought he could be there for Louis in his time of need to cheer him up because nobody really did that for him and Louis didn’t deserve to be sad. 

The boy with the messy yet perfect fringe, caramel tanned skin and deep blue eyes. He deserved the world and Harry was willing to give him that. No matter what he had to do. 

“Hey Lou I brought home some takeout. I hope you don’t mi-“ Liam stopped in midsentence when he saw Harry and Louis cuddled up on the sofa watching movies. 

“Oh!” Louis jumped up from the sofa. “Just had an in day with Harry and we sort of already had takeout earlier today. Sorry Li.” 

Liam chuckled. “It’s okay Louis. I am just glad I didn’t come home to you wallowing in your bed like you usually do every night. I will just go to my room and leave you two to it.”

“Nice to see you Harry,” Liam nodded towards Harry as he walked past to go to his room.

“Nice to see you too Liam,” Harry smiled.

Once Louis heard the door shut he sat back down on the sofa with a huff.

“You okay?” Harry asked while placing his hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah, I am actually.” Louis replied as he sent a small smile towards Harry.

Harry’s eyes caught Louis’ and him and Louis leaned in a little closer a few inches at a time. Harry could feel his palms start to sweat out of nervousness, but his lips were soon connected to Louis’. Louis’ lips tasted sweet, a little chapped but Harry didn’t mind in the slightest. Harry could feel Louis kiss back and that caused Harry to smile into the kiss. 

“Are you fucking joking me?” Zayn yelled and that caused Harry to pull away from the kiss.

Louis frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

“You’re kissing my boyfriend! What the fuck Harry!” Zayn shouted and the lights flickered.

“That’s weird, but you didn’t answer my question Harry.” Louis said, frown remaining in tact.

Harry felt like he was about to rip his hair out at any moment. “No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. Just thought I heard something is all.”

“Oh, okay. Maybe it was the wind or something and that’s why the lights flickered.” Louis shrugged.

“You were making out with my boyfriend!” Zayn growled.

“Ex-boyfriend.” Harry murmured. 

“What was that?” Louis questioned, tilting his head a little.

“Fuck you, Harry.” Zayn scoffed and then he was gone.

“I said maybe you’re right.” Harry replied with a small smile. 

“Now,” Louis replied while draping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. “Where were we?”

Louis started to lean in, but Harry dodged the kiss. “I’m sorry. But it’s getting late and I promised I would make Nick dinner since he got me out of my dorm away from my twat roommate an-“

Louis cut him off with a chuckle. “It’s okay Harry. I understand. Maybe we can do this again sometimes, yeah?”

Harry nodded with a grin. “Defiantly, I would like that. But I better get going or I am going to hear it from Nick if I don’t have dinner ready.”

“Okay, go and be a good house wife.” Louis smirked and started to walk Harry to the door.

“Hey!” Harry said defensively. “I prefer good house husband.”

Louis barked out laughter. “Of course you do, love.” 

Harry turned around and placed his hands on Louis’ hips. “I really did have a good time though.”

“So did I and I mean it, this is the first time in awhile I didn’t fake a smile.” Louis replied as he rested his arms on Harry’s shoulders and tangled his hands in the back of Harry’s hair.

“Good, I’m glad I can make you have a real smile.” Harry said and leaned in to give Louis a quick peck on the lips.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Harry smiled as he dropped his hands from Louis’ waist.

“Yeah, you will.” Louis affirmed as he dropped his arms from Harry’s shoulders. 

“Goodbye Louis.”

“Goodbye Harry.” Louis spoke as he gave Harry a half smile and closed the door. 

Harry let out a sigh as soon as he entered his apartment, not only because he could hear water running in the kitchen indicating that Nick was home, but because Zayn was beyond pissed off at him and he had no idea how he was going to deal with it. Sure he has dealt with angry spirits before, but he kissed Louis, multiple times at that and Zayn saw him. He also still had to get closure between Zayn and Louis or else Zayn wouldn’t cross over and Harry can’t do that when Zayn is pissed off with him. Harry actually really did like kissing Louis and he honestly likes Louis as a person. Harry could tell that Louis likes him too, but when Harry tells him that he has been in contact with his dead ex-boyfriend he would probably call him crazy and kick him out of his apartment. Harry ran his hands through his hair out of frustration because he had no idea what he was going to do.

“You know, I was actually really looking forward coming home to a home cooked meal.” Nick spoke as he walked out of the kitchen drying his hands with a towel.

“I’m sorry. I actually hung out with Louis all day and got lost in the time I guess.” Harry apologized and he actually really did get lost in the time. Being with Louis can do that to you. 

“It’s okay; it’s just one more day you have to cook my dinner.” Nick winked and walked back into the kitchen.

Harry smirked and followed him into the kitchen. 

“So, how is Zayn doing?” Nick asked while placing the towel back onto the handle of the oven.

“Ugh, it went to complete shit. He caught me kissing Louis.” Harry replied whole sitting down in one of the chairs around the small kitchen table.

“Oi! Harry styles you cheeky bastard.” Nick grinned as he sat on top of the counter.

“Shut up.” Harry murmured as he tried to hide his blush. “But, I am serious Nick. He is proper pissed at me, he got so pissed off he made the lights flicker which means he was radiating a lot of energy. A lot of pissed off energy.”

“Way to piss off the spirit. If I wake up with tampered hair products I know who I am going to blame.” Nick said with a smirk. 

“Can you be serious for five seconds Nick?” Harry sneered while glaring at Nick.

“I am being serious!” Nick argued. “My hair is my pride and joy.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I just don’t know what I am going to do. I don’t know how I am going to confront Louis about all of this. When I tell him I can see his dead ex-boyfriend, but I snogged him anyways he is going to think I’m a dick. “

“Well you sort of are a dick mate. Sorry to break it to you. Well, I would think you’re a dick anyways if I was in Louis’ position. You’re going to have to tell him though.” Nick stated as he got down from the kitchen counter. 

“This is so fucked up.” Harry groaned. 

“That it is young Harold. I am off to bed though because I have to wake up early. Try not to beat yourself up to much about it.” Nick said as he ruffled Harry’s hair on his way out of the kitchen. 

But Harry was going to beat himself up for it because he knows what he did was wrong. He knew he had to tell Louis what was going on even if that meant he was going to lose him as a friend. Louis deserved the truth just as much as Zayn deserved closure. This is what Harry’s special power is about, helping people. And right now he is doing the exact opposite. He is getting himself caught up in drama that shouldn’t even be happening. Harry was taught better than this but he can’t just stop liking Louis that’s just not how it works. Even though that’s how he wished it worked. 

Harry got up from the chair and decided to go to bed. He figured that maybe some sleep would do him some good and get him away from his problems for a few hours.

~ 

It had been four days and there have been no signs of Zayn. Harry knew that Zayn was really pissed off for what Harry had done, but he didn’t think he would be gone for this long. He also knew that he couldn’t go confront Louis about what has been happening until Zayn had shown his face again. Harry has called out for him and the only thing that has greeted is complete and total silence. He has even apologized, but he felt like he was just apologized to himself and the air around him, harry finally decided to give Zayn the time he needed to get over the incident. 

Harry has tried his best to avoid Louis for the past four days and he also feels like a dick for that. But it just feels so wrong being around him at the moment because all Harry can think about is Zayn and how angry and upset he was. When Louis would come over to his apartment Harry would make up some lame excuse like – “I would, but I have a paper to work on” – “I am meeting Nick for lunch, sorry” – “I am about to Skype with my Mum at the moment, maybe later?” – The paper one wasn’t even a lame excuse because Harry really did have a paper to work on. He had just been neglecting it for the past four days because he has no fucking idea what to write and he can’t with what’s going on.

These are the moments where Harry misses his grandmother most because she always knew what to do. No matter what the situation was there wasn’t one that his grandmother couldn’t handle. Harry remembers when his grandmother would tell him stories of all the ghosts she had helped over the years and that would always help Harry in some situations. But after Harry’s grandmother had died everything felt a lot harder and he had to solve everything by himself. He always knew she was going to die one day, he just wished that it wasn’t so soon. Harry was still so young and still had so much to learn and now he has to learn it all himself. But over the years Harry has learned many things, he taught himself and he is proud of that. He knew his grandmother would have been proud of him too. 

It was Thursday evening when he heard a knock at the door. He paused his movie to go and answer the door and he was shocked when he saw Louis was on the other side.

“Louis.” Harry said as he widened his eyes.

Louis barged through the door. “I _demand_ to know why you have been avoiding me Harry Styles. I let you into my apartment, lend you sugar, have a movie day with you, eat takeout with you and hell, I even kissed you and now you’re avoiding me? I have been through a lot of shit the past month and I don’t need this shit happening to me too. Now tell me, why have you been avoiding me!” 

Harry let out a sigh. “Can we sit down first?” 

Louis nodded and they went over to the couch to sit down.

“Go on, tell me.” Louis demanded and Harry was sure he could see daggers in Louis’ eyes.

Harry gulped. “This is going to sound crazy when I tell you, promise to have an open mind?” 

“Promise,” Louis said. 

“I-I can see spirits...” Harry hesitated. 

“Like ghosts?” Louis questioned, sounding skeptical. 

“No, spirits, well my grandmother calls them earth-bound spirits. I can only see spirits who have yet crossed over to the other side and I am the one who helps them cross over. I know it sounds crazy bu-“

“You’re right, it does sound fucking crazy. But I believe you for some odd reason.” Louis replied with a half smile. “But, why are you telling me this now? Is this why you have been avoiding me?”

“Sort of, I-I have been seeing Zayn.” Harry could see Louis frown. “I haven’t seen him for about four days because he um, he saw us kiss.”

“You knew Zayn was around yet you kissed me anyways? What the fuck Harry!” Louis yelled standing up from the sofa. 

“Please, calm down.” Harry said grabbing onto Louis’ arm causing him to sit back down on the sofa. “I-I already feel like a dick about it and I’m really sorry.”

“Oh god, oh my god,” Louis said while covering his mouth. “He is going to think I never loved him and fuck, look what you did Harry!”

“It takes two people to kiss and you kissed me back!” Harry scowled and Louis recoiled a bit. “I’m sorry. That was really harsh.”

“No, no you are right. It does take two people to kiss and I kissed you back. Hell, I even kissed you twice. You just, fuck. I don’t know why but when I saw you I found you really fucking attractive. With your stupid messy curls, your bright green eyes, the wings of your swallows peaking through the v-neck and your collarbones were being shown off. It was just really fucking hot, you’re really fucking hot, okay?” Louis said in one breath and Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling like an idiot.

“You mean all that?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Of course I do you dolt.”

Harry was about to speak before Zayn appeared in front of him. 

“He’s here.” Harry said. 

“Zayn, he’s here?” Louis asks and Harry nods. 

“I-I miss you Zayn.” Louis chokes out. 

“Tell him I miss him too.” Zayn said with sincerity.

“He misses you too, a lot.” Harry says and Louis’ breathe hitches.

“I hate that you had to go and leave me like that…you twat.” Zayn chuckles; which causes Harry to smirk. “There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t miss you, you know? Things are supposed to get easier each day, but it seems like it just gets harder and harder. You leaving made my life and many others go to complete shit. I love you so much and then you just left, fuck, why did you have to leave us like that?” 

Zayn could feel tears slide down his cheeks. “Tell him that it just means that it was my time. Also tell him that he needs to stop wallowing around all the time because I want him to be happy. Most importantly tell him that I will always love him.”

Harry nodded. “He says he doesn’t want you to wallow around anymore because that just means it was his time. He wants you to be happy and he wants you to know that he will always love you.” 

Louis was full on sobbing at this point. “I will always love you too, Zayn. I don’t know if I will ever be able to get over you.”

Zayn lets out a small smile. “But you already have and he is sitting right beside you.”

Harry could feel heat rush to his cheeks.

“What did he say?” Louis asked staring at Harry with red eyes.

“He says you already have.” Harry said and confusion ran over to Louis’ face.

“What do you me- Oh, oh. If that has anything to do with me kissing Harry then I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Louis sputtered. 

“Don’t let him fool you Harry. I know Louis better than anybody else and from the way he kissed you and what he confessed to you, he likes you, maybe even loves you.” Zayn chuckled. 

“You heard when he said that?” Harry questioned and Zayn nodded.

“When I said what?” Louis questioned, grabbing onto Harry’s arm. “Said what harry?” 

“He heard what you said earlier, about me being really fucking hot.” Harry smirked and Louis could feel himself blush.

“Are you mad at me...for liking Harry?” Louis asked hesitant.

“Tell him I’m not mad at him for liking you. I am really happy that he is actually starting to get over me, he deserves to be happy. I think that you can make him really happy Harry; you can help him know what it feels like to be happy again. To be loved again. “ Zayn said and he squinted his eyes, looking into the distance.

“What do you see Zayn?” Harry asked.

“I see a light. Is that where I’m supposed to go? It looks so pretty.” Zayn smiled.

“Yeah, that’s where you’re supposed to go.” Harry smiled, tears brimming his eyes. 

Zayn walked over to Louis and placed his hand on his cheek. “I love you, Lou.” Then dropped his hand from his cheek.

Louis’ breathe hitched as he brought his hand to his cheek.

Zayn walked towards the light, but looked back one last time to smile at Harry and Louis. Then he vanished.

“He’s gone.” Harry said and Louis collapses into his arms sobbing.

**Epilogue**  


“Louis it’s called a surprise birthday party for a reason. It’s supposed to be a surprise and if we don’t leave now we aren’t going to be able to surprise Liam!” Harry shouted, foot tapping and waiting by the door. 

Louis ran out from the hallway trying to put on his shoes at the same time. “I’m sorry I don’t want to go out looking like complete shit.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I think you’re so narcissistic.” 

“Nar-what?” Louis questioned while grabbing his jacket. 

Harry sighed. “Nothing, forget it. Now come on! I don’t want Nick to shout at us for being late.”

“Grimmy is like a puppy. If he tries to bite you just tap him on the nose and tell him no.” Louis replied putting on his jacket. 

“Yeah, I will do that.” Harry snorted. 

Harry opened up the door and stepped aside. “After you,”

“Such a gentlemen.” Louis smiled as he pecked Harry’s lips and walked out the door. 

Harry catched one last glance of his and Louis’ apartment and smiled. He turned off the light and shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to share, leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed it! Definitely would help me out :)


End file.
